Mixed Up Worlds
by AuroraeCanta1432
Summary: What do you do if your stuck-up princess sister is kidnapped and presumably to be held captive forever? Just FYI, there will be a tweak of romance as well
1. Prologue

Just another day. Nothing ever happens in this sewer. Literally, the world is connected by a drain and that's how shorty Mario and cute Luigi get here, to the Star Kingdom. Yeah but the only weird part is, they're plumbers, sooo they don't exactly seem like the "heroes of the kingdom." But yeah, enough about the general stuff and onto me.  
So anyway, hello, my name is Princess Daisy, but _please_ don't call me "princess." It's just too girly and it sounds stuck up and I'm not one to usually put myself down. Plus, I prefer to be wild! Climb trees (sometimes helping the stray cat), do the dirty work of cleaning, sorting the trash from recycling; you can probably see where I'm going with this. Yep, I volunteer a lot. I always have and brings me joy in helping people.  
Yet I still find it odd, I'm the one who knows every single toadstool in the kingdom, besides my best friend, Rosalina, "Queen of the Stars" as I call her. Yet my younger sister, YOUNGER, was made queen. And guess the reason? BECAUSE SHE'S MOM'S FAVORITE! Nicknames and presents galore for "mommy's pretty little princess." Yep, that sounds _completely_ far. Grrr! it makes me so upset sometimes! You've probably heard of here most likely too, the "tragic" Princess Peach. (I know, she doesn't call herself "Queen" because she thinks it sounds old so there's your answer.)

In my opinion, she's very lazy; always going out into the garden to take "a little walk to calm down," as she says, but then she'll never return. So by the time dinner comes and she's not home, it's a trip to Lava Land to argue with Bowser to give her back. It's almost become like a game: Peach roams off alone, Bowser snatches her, Mario goes to the rescue, and Bowser gets shrunk for a bit. It's the same routine every time.

So as for me while she's off being saved and my other sister is _really_ ruling, I'm stuck at home to stay within the confines of the city. IT'S SO BORING! 'Why can't I have a little fun for once? Why am I the only one who has nothing to do? How come I'm the only one without a boyfriend either? Is brown hair really out of style or something? And biggest of all...HOW COME I'VE NEVER BEEN IN ONE OF THOSE STINKING VIDEO GAMES REAL PEOPLE PLAY?!' Again, it's "Peach, Peach, Peach." Hmph, I'll show her one day. If I ever get to leave in the first place.

* * *

So this is the first chapter I have _ever _written and posted publicly to be read so I hope you like it!:)


	2. Chapter 1: The Way to the Lava (Daisy)

My first, and probably last, opportunity came for me to leave this 'Princess Peach' kingdom. I never in my lifetime would have thought I would be given the chance to leave, but it all had to happen dangerously. Let me tell you the story:

It was the same routine again; Peach had gotten herself kidnapped so I was again on my way to the other kingdom. But this time, my traveling there seemed different. Usually on my way there there would be guards everywhere, supposedly on guard but those turtles and goombas could never help but sleep when their king is tucked inside the castle. This time however there were no guards at all; not a goomba, not even shell. All was quiet and empty. I was already starting to get the creeps by then because this was never the usual for Bowser if he had just committed another crime.

The walks there were always lonely. But at least the view was pretty until I started to approach the borders of his kingdom. I started to smell smoke, or something burnt at least. I looked around cautiously but I couldn't see any grey in the air, only the clouds floating anonymously by.

I continued to proceed toward the castle when I met this lady on the road. Her wavy, black hair was flat on the top of her head and went down to her shoulders. Looking at her face she seemed to be about thirty-something but people always tend to look either younger or older than there actual age. (Like me, I just turned 19 the other month.) She seemed to be looking around for something. Usually other humans were rare in this part of the Toadstool kingdom but being the person I was, I went to see if I could help guide her.

"Hello ma'am, may I..."

"Get out of the way you silly girl! I'm quite busy enough as it is, looking for that trouble-making, back-stabbing gold girl! Shoo! Go on, get out of here!"

Crabbiest woman I ever met. She just ran away with tremendous speed, for her age especially, and went on searching.

I was lucky not to run into her, much less anyone else, or else I would have been totally distracted from my same, main goal at the moment; finding my sister.


	3. Chapter 2: Talk With The King (Daisy)

Who would have thought Bowser would greet a princess... out of kindness! Well that's what happened. It was as if he didn't know a thing of what was going on OR he got himself somehow brainwashed. When people do that it drives me nuts!

"Well whom do we have here but Princess Daisy! Welcome, welcome, how must you be?"

"1. Don't call me "princess." 2. You know very well why I am here and the only reason I come to this filthy place."

Ok, so I'm not the _nicest _to him but that is because _we _have a special relationship where we can do whatever to each other: Play jokes, push each other around, annoy the other, that type of thing. We may sometimes be nice to each other but it's just the fact that he helps me feel like an outsider, different in a good way where I can be free. Same for him; he's always been "the bad guy" so instead of being ignored, I acknowledge him like a 'frienemy,' my friend-enemy. Friend because we hang out, enemy because he takes my sister. So that's our background.

"Huh? I'm lost. Did I miss something the past couple of days?"

"Wait what? You didn't take my sister this time?"

"No, I didn't. This week is my break off evil so that's why some of those forests are a bit black."

"That explains the burnt smell up on the way up here. But anyway, but then... wait, are you sure? So then...do you have any idea where she could be? Did one of your minions take her?"

"They have been here the whole time entertaining me. They have been nowhere outside our boundaries. I could help find her if you want. I'm gonna need someone to capture by the end of the week."

"Ok, thanks." I still wasn't sure though of what was happening because if Bowser didn't take her, who could have?

* * *

Ok so I realized, looking back at what I have posted, my chapters are really short. Sorry about that but I'm _not _the best writer but I hope once the adventure starts it will actually be interesting. So thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: A Different World? (Flynn)

"Where am I?" were the first words to come out of my mouth. Hello. I don't think I have introduced myself yet. My name is Flynn Ryder. Yes, _the_ Flynn Ryder. Most handsome devil in the kingdom. I know, it must be an honor for you right now to be meeting me right now. Oh snaps, I'm doing it again! So I have this tendency to digress and talk about different things such as I am doing right now because really, what is more interesting than me?

Ok so back on topic: "Where am I?" I said in a confusing way; very unusual for me as I always knew everything. I had kind of fallen asleep from running around so much and by the time I woke up, I didn't recognize my surroundings. So anyway, wherever I was, it had a ton of pipes sticking out of the ground and these dinosaur looking animals with turtle shells on their back. Strange place if you ask me (and you should always take my advice).

Finally though, in the distance, there was a white castle with pink rooftops. "Civilization!" I yelled out relieved. My new plan was to ask whoever was there for another kingdom nearby. See, my girlfriend (as so many girls wanted to be) had run away saying she was running away from someone and that she'd be back as quickly as possible. But since she hasn't come back yet, I am going out to find her.

Upon arriving there, the place seemed even stranger than I thought it was. The people there were short, squat, and had spotted mushroom shaped heads! What was even weirder was the fact that when they greeted each other, they would take off their "hats" and wave it around in greeting. WEIRD!

So now, I have at last reached the castle. Knocking on the door, it sounds like people (or mushrooms) were running around in a hurry. Maybe a party! The door was opened by an actual human which surprised me since it seemed everyone around was a mushroom except for me. He wore a red hat with a "M" in the middle. He wore blue overalls ('not the best style these days' I thought to myself) with a red shirt underneath it, and big, brown shoes.

"Hilloo dere!" He said to me in a strong Italian accent. "How musta yoou be todaya?"

"Is there any way you can speak with less of an accent? It makes me feel even more uncomfortable than I already am."

"Ookay. Sorry 'bout that. It's fun annoying people with it but I guess you are a guest so how may I help you?" He sounded quite excited to be talking rather than cleaning or something.

"Well, I'm looking for this lovely girl! She... uh... kind of... ran off to do something and she hasn't come back yet and I was wondering if anybody here had seen her. She's pretty tall, blond hair, very cheerful, delighted by the smallest things..."

At these descriptions, the wacko seemed to be zoning out. I was kind of tempted to hit him with my frying pan (as my girlfriend first introduced me to this wonderful and useful weapon) but I decided against it because I'm a kind man.

"...And she usually wears this long purple dress." This is when the red-hatted guy finally snapped out of it.

"A purple dress? I've never seen Princess Peach in purple. Although she would look as magnificent as ever..." (zoning out again).

"No her name is Rapunzel. She's _my _princess and I'm supposed to return her back to the castle in...WOW! one day now! Please tell me you've seen her!" I was starting to get desperate because if I didn't find her soon and bring her back before curfew... I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!


	5. Chapter 4: The New Plan (Flynn)

"Dude, you're sweeting like mad. Somethin' bothering you?"

"Wa...? Huh?" I must have been in another daze. I couldn't...I didn't want to go to jail. I've been a good boy since my days of thievery. _This_ was the easiest thing I have ever done and the fact I'd be put in jail for losing the princess...I'd be the laughing stock! No, I just can't...I couldn't...

"DUDE! What's goin' on in that crazy head of yours?" I saw the over-all guy screaming at me.

F)"Hey, I'm sorry. Just got a little lost in thought, ok?"

M)"Fine, whatever."

F)"So what are you thinking?"

M)"Well... from the way you describe this 'princess' of yours, my princess sounds very much like yours. They may have been mistaken for the other. I wonder... is anybody after your princess from where you come from?"

F)"In fact, yes, there is. She has a special 'power' that this old, cranky lady wants to keep her... looking young so it's just been like circles. But she died and I don't know how anybody else would know about her secret power."

"Well, what type of power? My fair princess has some power of her own but I don't know of any kingdom outside ours that has anybody with the same sort of power."

"Uh... I'm not supposed to talk about that part but my suspicion is someone else in my land is after Rapunzel."

"Really? You just figured that out?" he asked giving me an eye raising glare. "And how long has she been gone?"

"Uh... (I usually don't stutter this much, just FYI) two days?"

"Gimine Crickets! You have one slow brain! She's gonna wonder where her prince is!"

"Yes... I am indeed her prince..."

"Seriously dude, do you always zone out like this? You're not gonna be able to get anything done in your life if you don't focus. Plus, if there's a deadline to getting her back to your kingdom, you might wanna get a move on."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how to do it."

"I'll help you out, dude. I gotta find out what happened to my princess anyhow because supposedly her sister was supposed to be back by now with her but it's taking a lot longer than usual and Bowser isn't that hard to persuade."

"Ok, thanks so much." And with that, we were off to the "Sky World" as over-all Maria called it.

* * *

So as you can probably tell, I can be very inconsistent. So I apologize for that. I'm still trying my best to finish writing this story (hopefully 2-4 more chapters) but my problem is, I don't know how it's going to end. It's like that for all the stories I'm writing right now except for the one I've actually almost close to finishing. So I hope you all are enjoying this. Review me!:D


	6. Chapter 5: Journey to the Clouds (Daisy)

We had no idea where to go... at all. We checked the village and nothing unusual was there. Went to the desert wouldn't allow any coverage against outsiders so it would then be hard to run/fight off any enemy so it was illogical. The beach would be too obvious with all its luxuries there. Went to the snow-covered and nobody was there. The jungle nobody dared go through besides Bowser and Mario and we both didn't think someone would be idiotic enough to try going in there with man-eating caterpillars and poison water everywhere. There destination if anything would be some type of castle much farther away but our last decision was the sky world: a castle was located there, it was hard to reach for most people (or toads) and it was very easy to hide behind any smoke of water up there. A perfect place to hide a princess.

In order to get up there, we decided to arrive there by Bowser's ship, though I was especially uncomfortable on this crazy ship. But anyway, it did not take us long to get there. We arrived within a matter of minutes and went off to the castle located on the other side of the cloud.

The walk took about five minutes since all of Bowser's forces had been called back to the darkness. Seeing the grey stoned and purple roof building gave me the chills... I loved being dangerous. Showing how "un-girly" I am. I highly dislike being called a "girly-girl" just because I wear a dress, that's because I'm required to.

It was odd walking into the towering structure knowing it wasn't a minion of Bowser's I would be fighting, but some unknown person, who might be from another world. We quietly wandered around, looking for anything that may be of suspicion. After some time, however, we had worked our way to the top tower and at the door, heard voices.

"Now come on, sing to me, my pretty daughter. Just do it, or suffer the consequences. You should already have suffered some for cutting your hair and taking such a risk. But, I am merciful, aren't I."

It sounded like a woman interrogating the girl; high, raspy voice and somehow, oddly familiar.

"Please, I honestly don't know what you are talking about! I've been ruling a kingdom, not singing some ridiculous song." Peach! It just had to be her, adding that random fact of superiority. Though she was obnoxious, rude, irresponsible, and mean, I knew I had to help her somehow.

"Such nonsense that is. Now come on, or I'll make sure Flynn Ryder never sees you again."

My thought: What was this woman's goal here?

* * *

So, you might be able to tell I'm a bit stuck, which is one reason it's been a while since I've updated the story. Therefore, if you come up with an ending to this story, please PM me (so it's still a surprise for everybody else) and I'll try to work with it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
